


America and Apple Pie

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [42]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Q finds the whole thing hilarious, this is not Bond's idea of a good mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Bond goes undercover at a small town street fair. He is not amused. Q, however, is enjoying himself immensely.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	America and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



> For Christine's collab prompt "Bond goes undercover at a village fete."
> 
> Thanks to Storm for helping me with the US equivalent of a village fete :D

“Remind me again why I’m here, Q?”

James looked around the cordoned-off street with distaste. It was all so… quaint.

“Because you owed Leiter a favour after you made him miss his daughter’s birthday because you got him kidnapped?”

The shops all had twee names like “From Hair to Eternity” and “The Pancake Stack” and the streets were all so  _ straight _ and none of the buildings had more than two storeys. He felt exposed. 

“Yes, I remember  _ that _ bit. But why am I  _ here _ , at a street fair in the middle of the bloody bible belt? This is hardly the usual destination for a double-oh.” 

Really, this was the kind of town where strangers stuck out like a sore thumb, let alone a  _ British _ stranger. 

“Stop complaining, double-oh seven. I know full well that you’ve read your mission brief because you spent all yesterday evening complaining about it. You’re there ostensibly to judge the baking competition. We told them you work with Paul Hollywood, they’re thrilled to have such a  _ star _ baker.” 

James heard Q’s snort through the comm line and rolled his eyes. Q was taking far too much pleasure in this cruel and unusual form of torture. 

“If your target makes a move, you’ll be there to apprehend him. In the meantime, enjoy the scones. Or, well,  _ biscuits _ , I suppose.”

James repressed a shudder 

“Oh, and the apple pie competition begins at three. I hear they have 15 entries this year. The local old biddies were  _ so _ excited when they heard about their special judge. You wouldn’t want to disappoint them”

Give him a beach resort or built-up city any day, only save him from small-town America. 


End file.
